CAMBIANDO POR TI
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha aprendera que no estan irressistible cuando en su vida aoarece una niña dificil de conquistar, pero su orgullo y seduccion Uchiha no piensan ceder y solo le queda cambiar de actitud y convertirse en chico bueno, cosa que sorprende a su familia ABV LEMON


**Holaa a todos las personas que les guste el SasuHina, este fic va dedicado a ustedes.**

**Nota Malvada.. ¿Quién es más sexy sasuke o itachi?**

Un nuevo día había llegado, los calidos rayos del sol despejaban las sombras, todo parecía en paz con el pasar de las horas los estudiantes de la academia Ninja ya estaban pasando clases, hasta que sonó el timbre de recreo y todos salieron felices por que su tortura había cesado temporalmente, el patio de estaba repletos de pequeños de seis a siete años gritando, peleando batallando por quien seria el futuro Hokage, la tranquilidad antes presente se había ido, sobre todo para el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha que solo deseaba poder comer tranquilo su almuerzo sin tener que ser acosado por todas las chicas de la academia, sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo se marcho a otro lugar para así poder ser libre, pero ese pensamiento le duro poco cuando el timbre del final del recreo resonó causando que todos se quejaran y empezara una revuelta.

**Una vez más todos estaban ahí escuchando los discursos de su maestro, pero este les dio un anuncio nuevo.**

**Escuchen atentamente todos a partir de mañana el lado este de la academia se dedicara a impartir clases de medicina, las inscripciones son voluntarias, al finalizar la clase los interesados pueden anotarse.**

Cuando Iruka Semsei termino de dar el aviso, la clase siguió su curso, al finalizar la jornada todos empezaban a marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo, Iruka soltó un suspiro de decepción al ver que ninguno de sus alumnos se mostraba interesado en su aviso, pero entonces se percato que el Sasuke su mejor alumno se acercaba y empezaba a preguntarle los horarios de clases, después de que todo quedara claro este quedo inscrito, Iruka estaba a punto de irse pero una vocecita sonó tras de su espalda, Iruka casi fue a parar al techo debido al susto, tembloroso se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la pequeña Hyuga que lo miraba de forma muy tierna, un suspiro de alivio se escapo de el, por un momento pensó que había fantasma en su salón de clases, con los nervios todavía alerta, le pregunto que se le ofrecía, Hinata solo le pidió el horario de clases del área de medicina y que materiales aparte deberían llevar, Iruka se lo explico y le entrego un papel con todo los útiles necesario, mientras recibía una hermosa y adorable sonrisa de la chiquita para después darle las gracias por todo y marcharse dando saltitos de alegría, el joven maestro se sintió tan orgulloso al saber que dos grandes médicos estaban por formarse, con esa alegría inundándole el corazón se marcho.

Rápidamente las horas pasaron y el anochecer ya había llegado, la luna brillaba con una intensidad jamás vista y las estrellas centelleaban como diamantes, todo estaba en paz, el pequeño Sasuke dormía placidamente al lado de su hermano mayor Itachi, el cual se quejo alegando que no quería escucharlo decir que lo asfixiaba, por otro lado Hinata también dormía feliz al saber que su sueño de ser doctora empezaría a realizarse. Ambos pequeños no sabían que sus acaban de marcar su destino, el cuál les traería grandes prueba de fortaleza, valor y sobre todo determinación.

Lentamente Sasuke y Hinata empezaron a despertar al sentir los calidos rayos de sol, totalmente ansiosos se alistaron dispuestos a luchar por sus sueños, al poco tiempo estos ya estaban rumbo a su escuela, aunque Sasuke no tardo en ser acosado por sus fans, lo cual provoco que se tardara bastante, entre tanto Hinata ya estaba en el aula asignada escuchando las explicaciones de la maestra, mentalmente Hinata pensaba que habría más gente pero al parecer ella era la única, pero sus ideas se borraron cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente dejando ver al famoso Sasuke Uchiha en estado de ira, la maestra no tardo en regañarlo por su falta de respeto, Sasuke se disculpo mientras rechinaba sus dientes una y otra vez, Hinata tuvo que voltear de lado su mirada al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha la miraba atentamente, pero luego se fue a sentar a otro banco bastante lejos de ella, pero la maestra le exigió sentarse junto a ella ya que eran los dos únicos alumnos y por lo tanto compañeros de clases, el pequeño acepto dudando pero al final ambos ya estaban juntos, tomando apuntes y demás cosas.

Curiosamente Sasuke se sentía muy cómodo cerca de Hinata al notar que era muy tranquila y que no lo acosaba como las demás y a su vez Hinata se sentía a gusto con el por que no la tachaba de ser un bicho raro, con el pasar de las horas ya charlaban más, ambos tenían mucho en común, desde los gustos por la ropa y por la comida y una pequeña riña sobre quien era el mejor cantante, Hinata alegaba que Chayanne era el mejor y Sasuke protestaba diciendo que Mark Antoni era mucho mejor, cosa que fue un grave error Hinata lo tomo por el cuello mientras le obligaba a retractarse, cosa que el Uchiha se rehusó pero al final accedió debido a que esta empezó a mirarlo amenazadoramente, por un momento el pobre Sasuke pensó que iba a morir, pero su miedo se disipo cuando Hinata lo soltó felicitándolo por haber aceptado la supremacía de Chayanne sobre la música, una gotita de sudor apareció sobre la frente del pequeño al ver el cambio de humor de su amiga, mentalmente se preguntaba si era bipolar pero esa pregunta solo quedaría en su mente.

Cuando la clase termino ambos salieron al patio para practicar el tema avanzado pues mañana tendrían un examen, Sasuke quedo sorprendido con la inteligencia de Hinata, esta parecía un libro abierto, sus respuestas eran cortas pero precisas, sin duda su amiga tenia una habilidad única para el aprendizaje, pero Sasuke tampoco se quedaba atrás, al final ambos estaban listos para el examen y contentos se marcharon a sus casas no sin antes despedirse con un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual provoco que ambos se sonrojaran bastante, sin darse cuenta que un montón de chicas estaban escondidas tras los árboles dispuestas a proteger lo que según ellas le pertenecía por derecho.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
